dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Saga
The Detective Comics Cinematic Saga (Often referred as the DC Cinematic Saga or DC Cinematic Universe) is a connected universe is a franchise which includes all work by The Awesome Jack . The original premise was DC's respone to Marvel starting their own connected universe. However, it evolved with more heroes and by the end of phase 1, it was better with box-office revenue and was critically acclaimed. Movies Level 1: Dawn of Justice Level 1 began with the commercial success of a Batman reboot in 2008 after The Dark Knight ''was cancelled because of the lack of interest by Chris Nolan. Each and every film was a box office success but the lowest was Wonder Woman yet that film still reached over double the budget. #The Batman (2007) Directed by Ben Affleck. Produced by Jonathan Liebesman. Screenplay by Jonathan Nolan. Story by Ben Affleck. Executive Produced by Geoff Johns. Soundtrack by Hans Zimmer. Total runtime is 195 minutes. Starring Ben Affleck, John Malkovich, Steven R. McQueen, Rufus Sewell, Matthew Goode, Lennie James, Bryan Cranston, Dean Norris, Ciaran Hinds, Ben Wishaw, Christopher Waltz, Annie Cornish, Aaron Paul, and Sophie Turner. #The Scarlet Speedster (2008) Directed by Rian Johnson. Produced by Geoff Johns. Screenplay by David S. Goyer. Story by David S. Goyer and Geoff Johns. Music by Christopher Becke. Total runtime is 120 minutes. Starring Joel Kinnaman #Man of Tomorrow (2008) Directed by Zach Snyder. Produced by Chris Nolan. Screenplay by David S. Goyer. Story by Geoff Johns and Zach Snyder. Soundtrack by Hans Zimmer. Total runtime is 175 minutes. #Green Lantern: Empire of Rage (2008) Directed by JJ Abrams. Produced by Bryan Singer. Screenplay by Greg Berlanti. Story by Geoff Johns and JJ Abrams. Soundtrack by John Ottohman. Total runtime is 145 minutes. #Wonder Woman (2009) Directed by Joss Whedon. Produced by Gale Anne Hurd. Screenplay by Joss Whedon. Story by Geoff Johns and Joss Whedon. Soundtrack by John Williams. Total runtime is 130 minutes. #Aquaman (2009) Directed by Alfonso Cuaron. Produced by Charles Roven. Screenplay by Travis Beacham. Story by Geoff Johns and Guillermo del Toro. Total runtime is 145 minutes. # Suicide Squad (2009) Directed by David Ayer. Produced by Dan Lin. Screenplay by David S. Goyer. Story by Geoff Johns and David Ayer. Total runtime is 150 minutes. Starring Will Smith as Deadshot, Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Micheal Jai White as Bronze Tiger, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Cara Delevingne as Enchantress, Amy Gumenick as Cupid, Jared Leto as the Joker, Tom Hardy as Rick Flagg Jr., Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbajeand as Killer Croc, Jay Hernandez as El Diablo, Raymond Olubawale as King Shark, Gary Sinise as General Wade Eiling, Viola Davis as Amanda Waller. #Justice League: War (2010) Directed by the Russo brothers. Produced by Geoff Johns. Screenplay by Chris Terrio. Story by Geoff Johns. Soundtrack by John Williams. Total runtime is 185 minutes. '''One-Shots' * Project Cadmus: Genesis (2008) * Kilowog: Legend's of the Corps (2009) * Robin's Reckoning (2010) Level 2: Injustice Rises After five successful films from Level 1, Warner Bros. begin developing Level 2 with the subtitle: INJUSTICE RISES. With the films all in development for Level 1, the titles were revealed for Level 2. # Superman: Reign of Apocalypse (2010) # Batman: The Killing Joke (2010) # Wonder Woman: Destiny Forthcoming (2011) # Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis (2011) # Flash: Entity of Chaos (2011) # Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn (2012) # Martian Manhunter (2012) # Green Arrow (2012) # Suicide Squad: Task Force X (2013) # Shazam: A Storm of Thunder (2013) # Red Tornado: Wither of the Winds (2013) Villain is Mister Twister. # Justice League: Injustice Rises (2014) One-Shots * Joker's Escape (2012) * Guardian (2013) Level 3: Circle of Justice It has been speculated that the title reveals many new heroes join the league. There was a leak by Nikki Finke revealing the titles before Level 2 even started which caused an uproar within WB, causing extra security to seal further leaks. It was also revealed that DC slated to have four films a year as opposed to three because they wanted to expand the universe further without the burden of actors aging. # Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Blackest Night (2014) # World's Finest: Under the Red Hood (2014) # Deathstroke (2014) # Atom (2014) # Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) # Manhunters Obliterate (2015) # Suicide Squad 3 (2015) # Constatine: Hellblazer (2015) # Zantanna (2015) # Aquaman: Nautical Netherspace (2016) # Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016) # Speed Force (2016) # Wonder Woman: War of the Queens (2016) # Metal Men (2017) # Red Tornado: Black Operations (2017) # Shazam: Marvel Matters (2017) # Booster Gold (2017) # Superman: Cadmus (2018) # Winged Warriors (2018) # Black Canary (2018) # Teen Titans (2018) # The Justice League of America (2019) One-Shots * Amanda Waller: The Wall (2018) * Steve Trevor and the Agents of A.R.G.U.S. (2016) * Ted Kord: The Blue Beetle (2017) Trivia *Some people say DC needed a "Kevin Fiege" to step up to the role. WB has many contenders such as Kevin Smith, Geoff Johns (who eventually took the title), Guillermo del Toro (who is a key player in the DCCS), Joss Whedon, JJ Abrams, Steven Speilberg, Bruce Timm, Gale Anne Hurd, and James Cameron.